younkersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenny Arciela
Jennifer (Jenny/''Jen'') Arciela is a sixth grader at Gerald Ford Middle School. She is the fraternal twin sister of Angela Arciela. She is good friends with Daniela Rose. Character History Season 1 In [[Pilot|'Pilot']], 'she is seen walking with her sister, Angela. She seems to be on JJ's side most of the episode, but also tries to stop him from going too far at times. She brings Fiona to the local hangout spot: Hawk Hill. However, Fiona is distracted by CJ, at the request of JJ. In [[Give It Up|'Give It Up]], she sets up Angela and CJ on a date. When she meets up with her boyfriend and Harrison, she is set off by her boyfriend's disrespectful comments, which eventually leads to her confessing JJ's plans to Harrison. In a game of truth or dare, she graciously sits on Jace's lap and dares Harrison to kiss her on the cheek. In [[Communication Breakdown|'Communication Breakdown']], she holds Angela back from getting in the middle of JJ beating up Harrison. In [[Nothing Compares 2 U|'Nothing Compares 2 U']], she wants to make JJ jealous, so she uses Daynah. Knowing Sebastian will interrupt the process, she asks her sister to distract Sebastian. This later falls apart, but her plan had already been completed. JJ was jealous. But JJ and Daynah get into a physical confrontation. Jenny tries to seperate it, which results in JJ pushing her into a table and giving her a black eye. In [[Gone Going|'Gone Going']], when she will not tell her mother who gave her a black eye, her mother threatens to cause a scene at the school if Principal Eafford doesn't get to the bottom of this issue. Jenny, CJ, Angela, Daynah, Sebastian, Jace are brought into the principal's office. CJ, out of rage, reveals that JJ gave her the black eye. In [[Sooner Than Later|'Sooner Than Later']], she is convinced by Angela to break up with JJ and they go to JJ's going away party to do it. In [[Bring Me To Life|'Bring Me To Life']], she tells Angie that she misses JJ because she doesn't think another boy will stay around throughout the negative parts of her personality. Angie convinces her that she doesn't need another boyfriend right now, she just needs to keep busy and get a life, along with some new friends. But when Angie tells her that JJ's friends only like her because they want to do dirty things with her, she is insulted that Angie thinks she is considering these things. The next day, Jenny befriends a girl named Daniela, who tells her secrets about female friendships and how to take advantage of guys lusting over her. At Hawk Hill, she decides to prove her sister right and does some of those dirty things with Aero and Daynah. When her sister sees this, she tries to get Jenny to stop, but to no avail. Trivia * Angela revealed that she had a crush on Jace. * She is one of two people to be injured by JJ McConn. The other being Harrison Black. Relationships * JJ McConn Beginning: Prior to [[Pilot|'Pilot']] Breakup: [[Sooner Than Later|'Sooner Than Later']] Reason: JJ gave Jenny a black eye, which was the final straw for her. About JJ and Jenny When one is looking for their perfect match, they generally look for someone who is a lot like them. This relationship exposed the flaws in that exact philosophy with petty arguements, and aftermaths of these arguements. They both had stopped truly lusting over each other, and were really only staying together because they were so used to being together. It wasn't until Jenny became sick of this toxic relationship that she decided to end it. Category:Season 1 Category:Arciela Family